O brilho das estrelas
by Belinha Weasley
Summary: quando não conseguia dormir, ficava horas apenas apreciando toda paz e toda calma que a beleza das estrelas lhe trazia. Mas hoje havia algo diferente no brilho delas... " A insônia de Gina pode lhe trazer uma surpresa. Songfic com Sleep like a child da J


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e Gina Weasley pertecem a JK Rowling. A música _Sleep like a child_ pretence a Joss Stone. A única coisa minha aqui é a idéia, que nem é tão boa assim...

**A/N**: Pessooooas, na hora em que eu ouvi essa música eu sabia que tinha que fazer uma fanfic com ela. Acho que é perfeita pro Harry... enfim... Não sei se faz muito sentido ler a fic sem estar ouvindo a música... ENTÃO VAI LÁ BAIXAR A SONG!... porque eu achei que a tradução ficou meio estranha... msm se não for pela fanfic, só pela música msm... é mto lindinha... anyway... COMENTEM! As always, críticas construtivas, por favor!

* * *

Gina estava sentada no sofá da varanda de sua casa, contemplando as estrelas. Era um ritual seu quando não conseguia dormir, ficava horas apenas apreciando toda paz e toda calma que a beleza das estrelas lhe trazia. Mas hoje havia algo diferente no brilho delas... pareciam de algum modo, querer abraçar a terra. Despertando de seus devaneios, ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha e se virou, para espiar pela janela. Suspirou ao ver Harry sentar pesadamente na mesa, com o olhar fundo e perdido.

'Por que ele tem que sofrer tanto? Ele não merece passar por nada disso. Se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa pra tirar esse peso que ele carrega nas costas. _Sozinho_. Por que, Merlin, ele não nos deixa ajudá-lo?'

Sentiu um aperto no coração quando viu lágrimas no rosto de alguém que ela tanto amava. Tudo que mais queria era ir lá, abraçá-lo, confortá-lo, dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas sabia que ele não deixaria. Ele se afastaria e ela ficaria sozinha, para curar suas próprias feridas. Voltando seus olhos para o céu estrelado começou a murmurar uma melodia que havia escrito uns dias atrás, e sem perceber começou a cantar.

**Tonight when the darkness comes**

_Hoje a noite quando a escuridão vier_

**Why don't we treat it like a friend?**

_Por que nós não a tratamos como uma amiga?_

**Then we'll both be glad to see the night**

_Então nós dois ficaremos felizes ao ver a noite_

**And we'll be hoping**

_E estaremos esperando_

**It's never gonna end**

_Nunca irá acabar_

Não ficou surpresa ao ouvir a porta da cozinha se abrindo, mas fechou os olhos e abraçou seus joelhos, pousando sua cabeça sobre eles.

**So don't be afraid of what the nighttime may bring**

_Então não tenha medo do que a noite pode trazer_

**You must understand that you can dream of anything**

_Você precisa entender que você pode sonhar com qualquer coisa_

**So fall into sleep**

_Então adormeça_

**Peaceful and deep**

_Em paz e profundamente_

**And may this journey help you fly**

_E que essa jornada ajude-o a voar_

**When you can't hold out much longer**

_Quando você não aguentar muito mais_

**Don't you cry**

_Não chore_

**When the darkness is getting stronger**

_Quando a escuridão estiver ficando mais forte_

**Sleep like a child**

_Durma como uma criança_

**Peaceful and deep**

_Em paz e profundamente_

**And when you lay you down**

_E quando você se deitar_

**I pray your soul to keep**

_Eu rezarei para sua alma guardar_

Sabia que Harry estava ali, parado, encostado no batente da porta, mas se recusou a abrir os olhos, com medo do que encontraria em seu rosto. Ela havia escrito aquela melodia pensando nele. Ela precisava deixa-lo saber que ela estava ali. Sempre.

**You won't be alone**

_Você não estará sozinho_

**For I will not be denied**

_Pois eu não serei negada_

**Under the darkest of skies**

_No mais escuro dos céus_

**I'm gonna be by your side**

_Eu estarei ao seu lado_

Sentiu-o sentando ao seu lado e não pode mais evitar. Abriu os olhos e fitou a escuridão a sua frente.

**So fall into sleep**

_Então adormeça_

**Peaceful and deep**

_Em paz e profundamente_

**And may this journey help you fly**

_E que essa jornada ajude-o a voar_

**When you can't hold out much longer**

_Quando você não aguentar muito mais_

**Don't you cry**

_Não chore_

**When the darkness is getting stronger**

_Quando a escuridão estiver ficando mais forte_

Suas mãos se encontraram e Gina sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas reprimiu-as. Tinha que ser forte, pelo menos por hoje. Por Harry. Por ela mesma.

**Sleep like a child**

_Durma como uma criança_

**Peaceful and deep**

_Em paz e profundamente_

**And when you lay you down**

_E quando você se deitar_

**I pray your soul to keep**

_Eu rezarei para sua alma guardar_

Sorriu ao ver Harry deitando a cabeça em seu colo. Seu coração falhou algumas vezes, confuso com a tristeza e com a esperança que estavam guardadas ali. Baixou os olhos quando percebeu que ele estava olhando-a, tentando ler sua alma. E ela deixou. Deixou transparecer em seus olhos todo amor, todo carinho, toda admiração que a tanto ela tinha escondido dentro de si. Pousou sua outra mão nos cabelos rebeldes, acariciando-os, rezando para que sua música e seu carinho estivessem aliviando um pouco do cansaço e da tristeza de Harry.

**Well I know**

_Bem eu sei_

**I can see it in your eyes**

_Eu posso ver em seus olhos_

**You're tired of fighting every day**

_Você está cansado de lutar todo dia_

**Trying to struggle through the night**

_Tentando sobreviver pela noite_

**Yes, I know that it's hard to carry on**

_Sim, eu sei que é difícil continuar_

**So just lay down your heart**

_Então apenas deite seu coração_

**And in your dreams you'll be strong**

_E nos seus sonhos você será forte_

Harry fechou os olhos com um sorriso tímido no rosto, sentindo a alma mais leve. A voz de Gina era suave e tranqüila, e ao mesmo tempo cheia de emoção. Sabia que ela estava cantando para ele. Apertou sua mão para agradecer silenciosamente e seu sorriso aumentou quando sentiu os lábios de Gina beijando delicadamente sua testa.

**Sleep like a child**

_Durma como uma criança_

**Peaceful and deep**

_Em paz e profundamente_

**And when you lay you down**

_E quando você se deitar_

**I pray your soul to keep**

_Eu rezarei para sua alma guardar_

Ela terminou a música em um soro, suspirando, feliz ao ver o semblante de seu amigo um pouco mais tranqüilo. Encostou a cabeça no sofá, fechando os olhos. Perdeu a noção de quanto tempo ficaram assim, em silêncio, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro, e acabou adormecendo.

Quando Harry sentiu a pequena mão parar de acariciar seus cabelos, sabia que Gina tinha adormecido. Levantou-se com cuidado para não acordá-la e pegou-a no colo, levando-a para dentro de casa.

Quando estavam subindo as escadas sentiu o corpo em seus braços se mexer.

"Harry, o que está acontecendo?"

"Estou te levando para seu quarto"

Gina corou ao perceber que estava sendo carregada, mas seu coração se encheu de alegria quando viu o humor nos olhos de Harry.

"Hei eu tenho duas pernas sabia? Posso muito bem andar até meu quarto"

Harry apenas riu e continuou o caminho até uma porta branca, com o nome de Gina escrito em um tom laranja claro.

"Pronto senhorita, está entregue" ele disse, colocando-a no chão. "Obrigada Gin"

"Obrigada por quê!"

"Por entender" e inclinou-se para beijar sua testa, mas Gina ficou na pontinha dos pés e capturou seus lábios. Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso, mas quase ao mesmo tempo fechou-os, se afogando naquele gosto de morango, se arrepiando ao sentir as mãos ágeis de Gina trilhando um caminho de seu abdômen até sua nuca. Pressionando-a contra a porta, passou a pontinha da língua em seus lábios, e ela abriu-os, aprofundando o beijo. Sorriu ao ouvir um gemido de protesto quando acalmou o beijo, mas sabia que se não parasse logo não seria responsável pelos seus atos.

"Harry..." ouviu-a sussurrando com os olhos fechados.

"Não aqui, não assim Gin..." disse, levantando a mão para acariciar seu rosto.

"Então quando?" em seus olhos estavam estampados toda a ansiedade e o desejo que ela sentia.

"Logo, eu prometo" deu-lhe um beijo suave. "Boa noite Gin" disse, se afastando.

"Boa noite Harry"

"Ah, Gin" chamou-a, antes que a porta se fechasse. "Obrigada por tornar esta noite especial"

Gina fechou a porta do quarto sorrindo, deitou-se em sua cama e olhou pela janela, as estrelas piscando na escuridão.

Elas realmente estavam com um brilho diferente esta noite.

* * *

**A/n2**: eu não pretendia fazer uma continuação para essa fic... mas agora que ela está pronta estou em dúvida... oq vcs acham?


End file.
